codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Bartley Asprius
| last = | creator = | voice = Katsuhisa Hoki (Japanese) Peter Spellos (English) Dario De Grassi (Italian) | other = See Holy Britannian Empire |status = Deceased}} Bartley Asprius (バトレー アスプリウス, Batorē Asupuriusu) was a large and balding Britannian general who commanded the Code R Research Team. Character Outline Bartley Asprius is a loyal servant to Clovis la Britannia which is clearly shown in his first appearances. He will do anything that Clovis commands him to do. Being a citizen of Britannia, he follows the racism that comes toward Elevens, which is also the influence from Clovis. After Clovis' assassination, he becomes a prisoner and is released by Prince Schneizel. For releasing him, Bartley is forever indebt to Schneizel and follows under his command as such as when he was under Clovis' command. It is clearly shown even after his death that he showed his full loyalty to the Britannian Imperial Family and even earned the respect from Jeremiah. Character History First Season He first appears to inform Clovis that the Code-R subject has been captured by the Japanese Resistance. He is then put in charge of eliminating the Japanese Resistance in the Shinjuku Ghetto as well as retrieving C.C.. However, after Lelouch receives his Geass and commands Ohgi's group, Bartley is shocked to see that many of their forces are being lost. He then orders his men to change channels again thinking that the Japanese are intercepting their orders. After the assassination of Clovis, he quickly heads to his Code-R Research Team and tells them to prepare to relocate to the Narita Mountains. During his way to relocate, his is caught by Jeremiah Gottwald and was stripped of his rank. Afterwards, Bartley is sent back to Britannia as a prisoner. He subsequently returns to the military under the command of Prince Schneizel grateful that he saved him. He is later seen at Kamine Island along with Prince Schneizel and Lloyd. He reports to Schneizel, that he discovered a Thought Elevator that Emperor Charles was so fascinated with. In order to find out why, Schneizel brought Lloyd in order to use the Gawain's Druid System to decipher it. However, Zero, Suzaku, Euphemia and Kallen appear as the ceiling has collapsed. Recognizing that Princess Euphemia is with them, Bartley orders the soldiers to capture Zero and Kallen in order to avoid harm to her. Their efforts are unable to stop Zero and Kallen from escaping with the Gawain, and Bartley laments that he couldn't stop them from taking it. However, he is reassured by Schneizel that it was only a prototype. He oversees Jeremiah Gottwald's transformation into a cyborg and tries in vain to stop Jeremiah when he wakes up prematurely. Second Season He reappears after V.V. recruits Jeremiah, and is ordered by the Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, to help finish Jeremiah's modifications, which he does not seem happy about. After completing his task, he expresses the desire to leave, knowing that the Emperor's plans could mean the end of the world. During the Black Knights assault on the Geass Directorate stronghold, Bartley is killed in the attack. Before his demise, he sees C.C. and laments to the deceased Prince Clovis that they should never have captured her. Trivia *His name means 'birch tree meadow'. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Britannian Military Category:Geass Directorate Category:Deceased Characters